Naruto a shinobi
by Alfian No Kuro Senko
Summary: ini FF pertamaku mohon bantuannya ya. Naruto seorang anak kecil yang dibenci penduduk konoha, sehingga ia ingin menjadi hokage dan diakui penduduk desa bagaimana kisahnya? lanjut yuuukk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, masih banyak typo.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

chapter 0

Beginning

**Saat penyegelan kyubi**

"Naruto… uhhukk.. jadilah shinobi yang hebat dan lindungilah konoha, _tou-san_ percayakan semuanya padamu."

8 tahun kemudian

"Dasar monster.! Pergilah kau..! Mati saja kau monster.!"

**Naruto** **POV**

"Kenapa.. kenapa aku dibenci penduduk desa..! Aku tahu aku adalah _jinchuriki _kyubi tapi tak sepantasnya mereka membenciku," Kataku sambil berlari menuju apartemen pemberian hokage-_jiisan._

"huuhh.. liat saja mereka, akan ku buktikan kalau aku bukan monster yang mereka katakan. Aku akan menjadi hokage terkuat dan diakui seluruh desa.!"

Bruutttt

"Aduh laparnya, sebaiknya aku pergi ke kedai ramen ichiraku."

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ah kenyangnya, terimakasih ya paman teuchi dan ayame-neesan, sampai jumpa," kataku sambil keluar kedai.

"Hati-hati ya naruto" kata paman teuchi sekilas.

"Tenang saja paman" kataku.

Sampai di apartemen.

"Tadaima.!" Teriakku

'Yo gaki, bukankah hari ini hari pertamamu masuk akademi?, kok malah pulang?' Kata sosok misterius.

**Naruto End POV**

**Normal POV**

"Iya kyu, aku hanya ingin ganti baju." Kataku  
'Baiklah gaki, tapi jangan sampai telat' kata sosok misterius yang ternyata kyubi

_Bersambung_…

Bagaimana hari pertama naruto masuk akademi?

Ada yang bisa menebak?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Esok hari di akademi**

**Naruto POV**

'Huh, apa aku bisa bersosialisasi dengan mereka? tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

'Hei kyu, apakah mereka bisa menerimaku apa adanya?, aku takut mereka menganggapku sebagai monster..' tanyaku pada kyubi.

'Tak apa gaki, mereka akan menerimamu.' Kata kyubi.

'Terima kasih kyu.' Kataku.

**Naruto End POV**

**Normal POV**

"Hei anak2 diamlah, kita kedatangan murid baru, baiklah naruto ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata iruka-_sensei_.

"Baiklah, yo _minna_ namaku uzumaki naruto, hobiku makan ramen dan cita-citaku menjadi hokage terkuat." Kata naruto dengan _OOC_ nya.

"baiklah naruto, silahkan duduk di sebelah uchiha sasuke, uchiha sasuke tunjuk tanganmu." Kata iruka-_sensei._

"Hn." Kata sasuke sambil tunjuk tangan.

Silahkan duduk naruto." Kata iruka-sensei.

"_Arigatou_ iruka-_sensei_." Kataku.

**-XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo-**

Naruto lalu melangkahkan kaki nya ke salah satu tempat duduk, baru saja ingin duduk tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya

"Hey perkenalkan, namaku inuzuka kiba dan ini adalah temanku akamaru.: Sambil menunjuk anjing yang berada di kepalanya.

"Aku uzumaki naruto" sambil menjawab dengan ceria.

Kemudian ada anak gemuk mendekati naruto.

"Aku akimichi chouji." Seru anak yang berbadan gemuk pada naruto.

"Dia nara shikamaru." Sambil menunjuk anak yang sedang tertidur, dan yang ditunjuk menyahut "ck mendokusei."

"Dia aburame shino." Tunjuknya pada anak yang berkerah tinggi.

"Aku uchiha sasuke." Kata anak yang duduk disebelah naruto.

"Uzumaki naruto." Balas naruto.

Kemudian naruto melihat gadis berambut indigo duduk di sebrangnya.

"Hey aku uzumaki naruto, namamu siapa?" Tanya naruto pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Ano.. Namaku hy..hyuga hinata." Jawabnya sambil malu-malu

'Hn manis.' Pikir naruto.

"Salam kenal hinata-_chan_."

Karena dipanggil dengan _suffix-chan _wajah hinata langsung memerah.

"Salam kenal juga na..naruto-_kun_." Jawab hinata dengan gugup

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah beberapa hari di adakan ujian genin, sekarang tinggal 1 ujian lagi yaitu siswa harus mengeluarkan satu jurus ninja bebas dan jika berhasil maka, mereka akan terpilih sebagai Ninja Konoha.

Dimulai dari shikamaru yang mengeluarkan jurus klan nya yaitu _**kagemane.**_

Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh sasuke yang sudah pasti mengeluarkan jurus andalan klan nya yaitu _**Katon**_ yang membuatnya lulus dengan mudah.

Juga yang lainnya seperti kiba yang mengeluarkan jurus untuk mengubah akamaru menjadi dirinya. Dan juga yang lainnya sudah lulus.

Sekarang giliran naruto yang membuat segel tangan, kemudian naruto berteriak, _**Wind Style: Wind Vortex**_.

Semua anak mempunyai pikiran yang sama yang sama yaitu.

"Wah naruto-kun hebat." Kata hinata

"wah hebat sekali dia." Kata yang lainnya.

'_Dobe_, seberapa hebat dirimu hah.!' Pikir sasuke sambil menatap tajam naruto

.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto berlari dari kejaran penduduk konoha, sampai ia memasuki _Shi no mori_ yaitu hutan kematian.

**Naruto POV**

"Huh sial, kenapa sih penduduk konoha begitu benci padaku, memangnya apa salahku?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Kata mereka aku ini siluman kyubi, tapi kan kyubi sudah mati oleh _yondaime_ hokage." Tanyaku lagi.

'Kau salah bocah jika kau mengira aku sudah mati,'

"Siapa itu.! Tunjukan dirimu!" teriakku pada sosok misterius itu.

'Aku _Kyubi No Yokou,'_ balasnya dengan nada sombong.

"kyu..kyubi?.. bukannya kyubi sudah tewas 6 tahun yang lalu?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

'Hei aku tidak bisa mati bocah, dan kau pikir aku ini siapa hah? Katanya sombong.

"k..kalau kau kyubi tunjukan dirimu." Kataku ketakutan.

'Baiklah, yang kau lakukan hanyalah tutup matamu dan konsentrasilah.' Kata kyubi memerintah

Setelah mendengar penjelasannya aku langsung mengikuti perintahnya.

'selanjutnya buka matamu.' Kata kyubi lagi.

Setelah naruto membuka matanya yang ada hanyalah ruangan gelap dan penjara yang besar.

'Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu naruto.' Kata kyubi menjelaskan

Bersambung..

Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Apa yang terjadi setelah naruto berada di alam bawah sadarnya?

**.**

**A/N**: saya sedikit mengubah tanda kutip berkat saran dari beberapa readers

jika kutip seperti (") berarti sedang berbicara normal dan jika seperti ini (') berarti sedang berbicara di dalam pikiran.  
kecuali kyubi yang berbicara di alam bawah sadar naruto.  
Disini jutsu naruto karangan saya semua biarpun ada beberapa yang ori.  
karna naruto sangat spesial buat saya, jadi naruto saya buat jadi pintar. tidak.. mungkin bisa jadi jenius.

.

**INFO JUTSU**

_**Kagemane**_: jurus bayangan dari klan nara

_**Katon**_: teknik api

_**Wind style: Wind Vortex**_ = jurus angin seperti tornado tapi berwarna kehijauan

Tolong REVIEW nya ya yang membangun, karna review anda sangat berarti buatku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Sebelum nya**

'Ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu naruto.' Kata _kyubi_ menjelaskan.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Permulaan Team 7

'Selamat datang naruto.' Kata _kyubi_.

'Uh gelap sekali disini .' seruku.

Naruto melihat penjara besar yang terdapat kyubi didalamnya, kemudian naruto melangkahkan kaki nya menuju penjara besar itu.

"Jadi inilah sosok _kyubi_." Pikirku, bayangin aja di depanku terdapat sosok rubah ekor Sembilan dengan gigi runcing dan cakar yang tajam siap menyerangku. Tapi setelah aku melihat kertas segel di pintu itu akupun hanya tersenyum.

Naruto end POV

Normal POV

'Hei gaki, kenapa kau malah tersenyum hah? Apa kau tidak takut padaku?' Tanya kyubi.

'Untuk apa aku takut padamu, kau itu sudah tersegel dalam tubuhku sehingga tak bisa keluar tanpa seiizinku.' Jelas naruto

"Hebat, bocah ini cukup pintar untuk mengetahui jenis segel ini." Pikir kyubi.

'Pintar juga kau gaki, bisa mengetahui jenis segel ini.' Seru kyubi

'Aku memang pintar, kalau soal itu aku membaca dari gulungan yang ada di perpustakaan.' Ujar naruto.

'Oh iya gaki, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, karena aku kau jadi di benci penduduk desa, aku merasa sangat bersalah,' Kata kyubi memelas.

'Tak apa kyu-san, aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi apakah kita bisa berteman?' Ujar naruto meminta.

'Tentu saja, dan sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengajarkanmu jurus-jurus ninja yang ku ketahui padamu,' seru _kyubi_.

'Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan kyubi, panggil saja aku kurama.' Tambah _kyubi_

'Wah terima kasih kyu.. eh kurama, jadi kapan kita mulai latihannya?' Tanya naruto

'Kapanpun aku siap gaki,tapi bagaimana kalau besok saja.' Kata kurama memberi saran.

'Baiklah kurama, aku ingin pulang tapi bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini?' Tanya naruto.

'Mudah, tinggal lakukan hal yang sama seperti kau masuk kesini.' Jelas kurama.

'Ok, tapi apakah kita masih bisa berkomunikasi?' Tanya naruto.

'Tenang gaki, kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat telepati.' Ujar kurama

Kemudian naruto langsung menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi agar keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto lalu kembali ketempatnya, baru saja sampai ia sudah di Tanya oleh sasuke.

"Dobe seberapa kuat kau hah!" teriak sasuke meminta penjelasan.

**FLASHBACK**

Sesudah pertama kali naruto bertemu dengan kurama esoknya mereka langsung melakukan latihan di _shi no mori_.

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah 2 tahun latihan secara rutin, naruto sudah memiliki 2 perubahan jenis chakra, yaitu _**Fuuton**_ dan _**Katon**_

**Naruto POV**

'Dengan ini aku akan menjadi kuat dan menjadi _hokage_.' Ujar naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

**Naruto End POV**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"..." Naruto yang tidak menjawab malah langsung meninggalkan sasuke.

Yah semenjak naruto jadi kuat dia tidak ingin pamer, hanya saja tadi saat tahap akhir ujian genin hanya jurus itu yang bisa di perlihatkan karna sisanya jurus yang mematikan.

Keesokan harinya setelah diadakan tes genin merekapun bersiap untuk pembagian kelompok.  
*mari kita lihat ke rumah sakura sebentar.

**Normal** **POV**

"Kyaa, kemarin itu naruto keren sekali , ah tapi tetap saja masih kerenan sasuke-kun." Teriak seseorang tidak jelas.  
"Hei sakura, kalau kau terus berteriak seperti itu lama-lama bisa dianggap gila sama tetangga." Ujar seseorang perempuan dari luar kamar orang tadi.  
"Eh iya bu." Kata orang tidak jelas tadi yang ternyata adalah sakura.  
"Yasudah cepat ke meja makan, ibu tunggu." Kata perempuan tadi yang ternyata ibu sakura.  
"Iya bu, tunggu." Kata sakura.

**Sakura POV**

'Uh tadi itu memalukan sekali, untung yang ibu dengar tadi teriakan ku bukan kata-kata ku.' Pikirku yang ternyata wajahku menjadi merah .  
'Uh sebaiknya aku cepat ke meja makan jika tidak ingin dimarahi ibu.' Pikirku sambil membayangkan wajah ibuku yang sedang marah.

**End Sakura POV**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut softpink sedang terburu-buru jalan ke meja makan.

"Maaf aku telat bu." Kata sakura.  
"Tak apa, yasudah cepat makan." Kata ibu sakura.  
"Ha.i" Jawab sakura dengan semangat.  
"_Itadakimasu_." Teriak sakura.

Terlihat sakura dengan cepat memakan makanannya hingga tak bersisa.

"Wah seperti biasa, masakan ibu sangat enak." Ucap sakura dengan sedikit nada bangga.  
"Kau bisa saja sakura." Kata ibu sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Yasudah bu, aku berangkat dulu ya." Kata sakura sambil meninggalkan rumahnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sekarang sakura sudah sampai akademi dan menuju aula.

"Wah rupanya kalian sudah pada datang." Ucapnya kepada teman-temannya.  
"Hei sakura, hampir saja kau datang terlambat." Kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat.  
"Ah ino, tadi aku bangun kesiangan." Jelas sakura yang sebenarnya karena pikirannya berkelumit tentang naruto dan sasuke.  
"Ah iruka _sensei_ sudah datang tuh." Ujar perempuan berambut pirang pucat yang ternyata Ino

"_Ohayou minna_." Teriak iruka  
"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat bagi kalian yang sudah lulus ujian kemarin, dan sekarang saatnya pembagian kelompok dengan tiga orang _genin_ dan satu _jounin_ pembimbing." Jelas iruka.

"Kira-kira aku akan sekelompok dengan siapa ya?" Tanya sakura pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Aku berharap bisa sekelompok dengan sasuke." Kata sakura pelan tapi dengan nada berharap.

"Team tujuh dengan _genin_ sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno." Ucap iruka.

Suda bisa ditebak kalau raut wajah sakura menjadi bahagia.

"Dan uzumaki naruto, dengan _jounin_ pembimbing hatake kakashi."

Raut wajah sakura semakin mengembang ketika sensei nya itu menyebut nama uzumaki naruto satu kelompok dengannya.  
Tapi tidak dengan uchiha sasuke dan uzumaki naruto, mereka saling menatap sinis karena sudah saling tidak menyukai semenjak naruto masuk akademi.

"Tidak sekelompok dengan naruto-_kun_ ya." Ucap gadis indigo itu sedih.  
"Tak apa hinata, ganbatte ganbatte." Ujar naruto memberi semangat kepada hinata.  
"Na..naruto-_kun,_ hmm." Ucap hinata dengan gagap sambil mengangguk.

"Team delapan dengan _genin_ shino aburame, kiba inuzuka, dan hinata hyuga, dengan _jounin _pembimbing kurenai yuhi." Tambah iruka.

"Team Sembilan kita lewatkan karena masih ada yang dulu, Team sepuluh dengan _genin_ shikamaru nara, ino yamanaka, dan chouji akimichi dengan _jounin_ pembimbing asuma sarutobi." Ucap iruka lagi.

"Baiklah, kalian akan menunggu _jounin _pembimbing kalian disini, sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat." Kata iruka lagi sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Team delapan sudah pergi, team sepuluh juga, tinggal team tujuh yang masih berada di ruang aula.

"huh lama sekali sih _jounin_ pembimbing kita, lihatlah dengan team lain.. mereka sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu!" teriak sakura dan tiba-tiba.

Pooff

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan jadi aku membantunya menyebrang." Ucap si _jounin_ pembimbing alias hatake kakashi.

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU!" Ucap naruto dan sakura berbarengan.

"Hn." Kata sasuke menimpali.

"Baiklah, kalian aku tunggu di atap gedung ini." Kata kakashi.

Poof

"Baik sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian, hal yang di sukai dan tidak disukai, serta hobi dan cita-cita." Jelas kakashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dulu _sensei_." Ucap sakura.

"Hn baiklah, namaku hatake kakashi, hal yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai itu rahasia, serta hobi dan cita-citaku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, baik dimulai dari kau rambut pink."

"Namaku sakura haruno, hal yang kusukai kyaaa*melirik ke sasuke dan naruto. Hal yang tak kusukai adalah ino-pig, hobiku kyaaa*melirik kearah sasuke dan naruto lagi dan cita-citaku menjadi kunoichi paling kuat di dunia." Jelas sakura panjang lebar.

'Seorang fansgirl, dasar.' Pikir kakashi.  
"Sekarang giliranmu raven." Kata kakashi menunjuk sasuke.

"Hn Namaku uchiha sasuke, hal yang kusukai dan tidak kusukai tidak ada, hobiku berlatih, dan cita-citaku, tidak, mungkin ambisiku adalah untuk membunuh"nya".' Ucap sasuke datar.

'Yang satu fansgirl dan yang satu lagi manusia stoic.' Pikir kakashi  
"Dan terakhir kau, pirang." Ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk naruto.

"Yosshh namaku uzumaki naruto, hal yang kusukai adalah ramen, paman teuchi, ayame _nee-san_, dan _hokage-jiji, _hal yang tidak kusukai adalah dia*sambil menunjuk ke arah sasuke. Hobiku makan ramen dan berlatih, serta cita-citaku menjadi _hokage_ terkuat-_dattebayo._" Jawab naruto dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah, besok kalian akan menjalankan ujian." Kata kakashi.

"Tapi sensei, bukankah kami telah diuji pada saat di akademi?" kata sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Ujian kali ini berbeda, besok aku jelaskan, besok kalian harus berkumpul di training ground 7 jam 6 tepat, tapi kalian jangan sarapan jika kalian tidak ingin memuntahkan makanan kalian." Jelas kakashi dan

Poof, kakashi langsung menghilang dengan _shunsin_ nya.

"Separah itukah?" kata mereka bertiga dengan tatapan horror.

**SKIP** **TIME**

Keesokan harinya mereka sudah berkumpul di tempat yang sudah ditentukan kakashi

2 jam kemudian.

"Cih lama sekali kakashi-_sensei _itu, padahal kemarin kita disuruh datang jam 6 tapi ini sudah jam delapan." Keluh sakura.

Poof

"Yo _minna_ maaf aku telat, tadi ada kucing hitam lewat jadi aku harus memutar jalan." Jelas kakashi

"Dasar pembohong." Jawab naruto.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah sekarang aku jelaskan tentang ujiannya, ujian ini adalah ujian Survival Karena kalian harus merebut lonceng ini dariku." Kata kakashi sambil memperlihatkan loncengnya.

"Tapi _sensei, _loncengnya Cuma ada dua dan kami ini bertiga." Ujar sakura memnita penjelasan pada _sensei_ nya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus sakura, karena jumlah lonceng hanya dua maka salah satu dari kalian akan diikat di batang pohon itu,dan tidak akan mendapat jatah makan siang," Ucap kakashi sambil menunjuk sebuah batang pohon dengan tatapan horror.

"Jika kalian ingin merebut kedua lonceng ini dariku, kalian harus mempunyai niat untuk membunuhku maka kalian bisa merebut satu lonceng bahkan kedua lonceng ini jika kalian bekerja sama." Jelas kakashi

"Waktu kalian sampai jam makan siang, sekarang mulai." Ucap kakashi yang langsung menghilang dengan _shunsin _nya.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung memilih tempat persembunyian.

Dimulai dari sasuke, kakashi kini telah menemui pemuda berambut raven itu.

Pertarungan merekapun berlangsung sengit, sasuke bahkan hampir berhasil mendapatkan lonceng itu, tapi berkat reflek yang bagus, kakashi pun berhasil menghindar.

"Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu." Teriak sasuke yang mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya

"Doton: Doryuheiki." Kata kakashi yang memunculkan dinding tanah.

Kreekk

Sasuke tiba-tiba terperosok ke dalam tanah dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya, ternyata itu ulah kakashi.

Kakashi langsung pergi ke tempat sakura

"Sasuke-kun kau dimana?" ucap sakura.

"Sa..ku..ra." panggil seseorang yang berada di belakang sakura

Sakura pun menoleh ke belakang dan apa yang terjadi

"Arrggg." Teriak sakura yang langsung pingsan karena melihat sasuke dalam keadaan sekarat dengan tubuh penuh dengan tusukan kunai dan banyak darah.

"Dasar fansgirl." Celoteh kakashi.

Kakashi pun langsung menuju ketempat naruto.

"Yo kakashi-sensei, aku sudah menunggumu lama tau disini." Kata naruto dengan nada protes.

"Langsung saja naruto, sejak awal aku melihatmu kau seperti menyembunyikan kekuatanmu, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya kakashi.

"Aku hanya tidak suka pamer." Jawab naruto simple.

"Aku tidak yakin hanya itu jawabanmu naruto." Ujar kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tida suka pamer." Jawab naruto, kali ini dengan nada ketus.

"Terserah kau saja naruto." Kata kakashi sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Baik, ayo kita bertarung sensei." Kata naruto.

"Baiklah." Tanggap kakashi.

"**Fuuton**: **Fuuryudan**." Ucap naruto, Seketika muncul naga angin berwarna kehijauan menuju kea rah kakashi.

"**Katon**: **Gokakyou** **no** **jutsu**." Ucap naruto lagi

Seketika naga angin dan bola api besar naruto bersatu dan semakin membesar.

"Apaa, dia bisa menggunakan dua perubahan jenis chakra, dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku." Ucap kakashi horror.

"**Doton**: **Doryuheiki**." Ucap kakashi yang memunculkan dinding tanah.

Naga angin dan bola api naruto langsung tertahan oleh dinding tanah kakashi.

"**Fuuton**: **Daittopa**." Teriak naruto.

Munculah hembusan angin yang meyerupai sayatan yang ketajamannya melebihi katana, dan krekk dinding tanah buatan kakashi langsung retak.

"Ini gawat, aku harus cepat, **Doton**: **Moguragakure** **no** **jutsu**."

Dan seketika tanah yang dipijak naruto menjadi lumpur

Naruto yang belum sempat menghindar malah terperangkap dalam lumpur buatan kakashi.

_Bersambung.._

Apa yang terjadi dengan naruto?  
Mau tau kelanjutannya?  
Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan

**Info Jutsu**

_**Fuuton: Fuuryudan** _= naga angin yang berwarna kehijauan sepanjang 2 meter dengan lebar 1 meter

_**Katon: Gokakyou** _= bola api yang di sembur dari mulut

_**Doton: Doryuheiki**_ = Dinding tanah

_**Fuuton: Daittopa**_ = Hembusan angin yang menyerupai sayatan tajam melebihi ketajaman katana

_**Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu**_ = jutsu yang bisa mengubah tanah menjadi lumpur

Makasih yang udah review FF iniini balasannya

**Guest:** Tenang saja, biarpun smart n strong tapi alurnya tak akan sama

**Hadinamikaze:** Mudah2an ini udah panjang, dan terima kasih dukungannya

**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez:** Terimakasih kritiknya, ini sudah saya perbaiki kok.

**Bhie Forsaken:** Saran yang bagus, sudah saya ganti kok tanda baca nya

**Nitya-chan:** terimakasih ya, sudah mau mampir di FF saya

**Kimimaru 99:** Ini sudah dipanjangin.

** 93:** Ini udah saya panjangin kok


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **sebelumnya**

"Ini gawat, aku harus cepat, Doton: Moguragakure no jutsu."

Dan seketika tanah yang dipijak naruto menjadi lumpur

Naruto yang belum sempat menghindar malah terperangkap dalam lumpur buatan kakashi.

Chapter 3

Pelulusan team 7 dan misi pertama

"Uh sial, jika tahu begini aku harus belajar shunsin." Umpat naruto sambil melepas dirinya dengan susah payah dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Cara melepaskan diri yang bagus naruto, tapi apakah kau bisa menghindari ini," ucap kakashi sambil menyiapkan jurus nya

"**Chidori**." Teriak kakashi.

"Gawat, kudengar itu salah satu jurus kuatnya _sensei_, bagaimana ini." Umpat naruto menatap horror kakashi.

"Hn baiklah, **Fuuton**: **Cho** **Daittopa**." Teriak naruto mengeluarkan jurus angin yang seperti tadi, hanya saja ini versi besarnya dan juga waktunya kemunculannya lebih lama. Jika **Fuuton**: **Daittopa** hanya empat detik maka yang ini bisa sampai tujuh detik.

"Dia mengeluarkan jurus anginnya dalam versi supernya, jika tidak menghindar bisa-bisa aku akan mati." Kata kakashi sambil mencari tempat persembunyian.

Setelah jurus itu berhenti naruto kaget melihat tidak ada kakashi.

"Hei kakashi-_sensei_ keluarlah, aju tau kau didalam situ!" Teriak naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian kakashi yang bersembunyi langsung muncul dari dalam tanah

"Yah sepertinya persembunyianku sudah diketahui ya." Ucap kakashi.

"Oh ya kakashi-_sensei_, kita sudahi pertarungan ini ya, sepertinya mereka sebentar lagi akan datang.

"Hm baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku mempunyai satu permintaan, mau kan kau mengabulkannya naruto?" Kata kakashi penuh dengan harapan.

"Baiklah, selama itu tidak aneh." Ucap naruto.

"Maukah kau tidak menyembunyikan kekuatanmu pada teman-temanmu, naruto." Kata kakashi

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap si mata _sapphire_ itu.

Setelah itu, sasuke dan sakura sudah tiba di tempat naruto , dan tiba-tiba mata mereka terbelalak melihat tanah di sekitar mereka itu hancur.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan hingga lapangan ini hancur?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto dan kakashi.

"Iya naruto, _sensei_, apa yang kalian lakukan sih?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

Kakashi menghela nafas sebentar dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan sasuke dan sakura.

"Cuma pertarungan kecil." Jawab kakashi.

"Ya seperti yang kalian lihat." Sambung naruto.

Sejenak sasuke melongo melihatnya, namun karena ia seorang uchiha ekspresinya kini berubah kembali menjadi datar.

"Jadi kau menyembunyikan kemampuanmu ya naruto." Ucap sasuke.

"Ya begitulah." Ucap naruto.

Sejenak naruto melihat ke jam yang dipasang kakashi dan terlihat jam makan siang masih satu jam lagi.

"Kakashi-_sensei,_ waktu makan siang masih satu jam lagi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan perebutan lonceng itu?" Tanya naruto pada kakashi.

"Ya terserahlah, bagaimana sasuke,sakura kalian mau ikut?" Ucap kakashi disertai pertanyaan ke sasuke dan sakura.

"Tentu saja aku ikut." Jawab sasuke dan sakura bersamaan.

"Yo, kalau begitu mari kita mulai sekarang." Ucap kakashi.

" Baiklah, aku yang pertama memulai, **Katon**: **Gokakyou**," ucap sasuke sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Sekarang naruto." Tambah sasuke.

"Baiklah, **Fuuton**: **Kamikaze**." Ucap naruto yang memunculkan badai angin untuk memperkuat jurus api sasuke.

"Harus cepat, **Doton**: **Doryuheiki**." Ucap kakashi yang memunculkan pelindung tanah.

"Dia membuat dinding tanah, ah aku ada ide." Gumam naruto.

"Hei sasuke, sakura kesini sebentar, aku punya ide." Ucap naruto memanggil temannya.

Sasuke dan sakura hanya mengangguk dan langsung menuju tempat naruto.

"Jadi apa idenya?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Pertama-tama, sakura apa kau bisa menekan _chakra_mu sampai serendah mungkin?" Tanya naruto pada sakura.

"Sulit sepertinya, tapi akan ku coba." Jawab sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus menekan chakramu untuk mengendap-endap ke tempat kakashi-_sensei,_ sementara aku dan sasuke akan mencoba untuk menghancurkan dinding itu, dan setelah dinding itu hancur kau harus cepat-cepat merebut lonceng itu, jika tidak, _sensei_ akan kabur, kalian mengerti?" Jelas naruto panjang lebar.

Dan penjelasan itu hanya dapat anggukan dari kedua rekannya, sakura yang sudah mengerti langsung bersembunyi di sekitar dinding itu.

"Sasuke ayo."

Seakan mengerti, sasuke langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"**Katon**: **Hosenka** **no** **jutsu**." Ucap sasuke mengeluarkan jurus api berbentuk _phonix_.

"**Fuuton**: **Teppoudama**." Ucap naruto seraya mengeluarkan tembakan peluru angin besar.

Dan kedua jurus itupun menyatu membuat _phonix_ buatan sasuke menjadi tambah besar.

Kreek

Naruto dan sasuke menyeringai melihat dinding tersebut retak.

Nampak sasuke sudah kelelahan karna _chakra_ nya belum terkumpul banyak

"Sasuke, kau istirahat saja, sisanya aku yang urus." Ucap naruto pada sasuke.

"Perhatikan ini sasuke, **Katon**: **Karyuu** **Endan**, **Fuuton**: **Fuuryuudan**." Ucap naruto yang membuat naga dengan berbeda elemen.

Kedua naga itupun menuju dinding tanah buatan kakashi, yang api melalui belakang, yang angin melalui depan.

Krekk krekkk

Seketika dinding itupun langsung hancur dan meninggalkan asap yang banyak.

"Sekarang sakura." Teriak naruto disertai anggukan sakura.

Sakurapun bergegas ke belakang kakashi, dan apa yang terjadi..

Ternyata sakura berhasil mendapatkan kedua lonceng itu dengan bersusah payah.

"Uh melelahkan melawanmu _sensei_, tapi kami berhasil mendapatkan ini." Kata sakura bangga sambil menunjukan lonceng hasil susah payah .

"Ahaha, kalian berhasil mendapatkan lonceng itu dariku dan kerja sama tim kalian bagus, kalian lulus."

Seketika wajah mereka bertiga kaget

"Uwaahh kami lulus _sensei_?" Ucap naruto masih tak percaya.

"Tentu saja kalian lulus." Ucap kakashi.

"Dan kita juga akan melakukan misi pertama kita besok." Tambah kakashi.

"Misi yang seperti apa _sensei_?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Besok kalian akan tau, sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahatlah." Ucap kakashi dengan nada meyuruh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXooo0oooXxXxXxXxXxXx

SKIP TIME

Di jalan tepatnya di konoha terdapat dua orang anak berbeda jenis sedang mengejar sesuatu, dua anak itu mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut _soft_ _pink_ dengan mata emerald bagi yang perempuan, sedangkan yang laki-laki mempunyai ciri yaitu berambut raven dengan mata onix, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan haruno sakura dan uchiha sasuke.

Mereka tampak sedang mengejar sesuatu sampai di sebuah gang, gang yang buntu dan tampak sasuke sedang berbicara melalui radio penghubung yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Naruto, kami sudah mengepungnya di sebuah gang, cepat kau tangkap sebelum kabur." Begitu ucapan nya.

"Ha'i." Balas naruto yang langsung muncul dari belakang tembok penghalang gang itu

"Dapat." Ucap naruto.

"Kau yakin dengan kucing ini naruto?" Tanya sasuke.

"Aku sangat yakin, lihat ciri-ciri nya sama kan, kucing hitam dengan pita."

"Yasudah, sebaiknya kita cepat ke kantor hokage." Ucap sakura.

Di Kantor Hokage

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" Ucap hokage.

"Lapor hokage, kami sudah menangkap kucing seperti yang diperintahkan oleh anda." Ucap sakura.

"Oh tora, akhirnya kau kembali." Ucap wanita bertubuh besar sambil mengambil kucing nya dan dipeluk dengan erat hingga membuat naruto dan kawannya sweatdrop.

"Pantas saja kucing itu kabur." Gumam naruto yang masih sweatrop.

"Hei naruto, kau harus sopan." Bisik sakura ke naruto.

Namun bisikan itu hanya dapat anggukan dari naruto.

"terima kasih ya _hokage_, ini uangnya." Ucap wanita gemuk itu sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang ke hokage.

"Yo hokage-_jiji_, kami pulang dulu ya." Ucap naruto disertai anggukan oleh sakura dan sasuke.

"Yasudah, terima kasih naruto,sasuke,sakura." Ucap hokage.

.

.

Bersambung…

Yosss akhirnya selesai juga ni chapter, maaf ya word nya berkurang, itu karena harus disesuaikan dengan judul.

Author janji chapter depan akan lebih panjang.

Dan maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan, typo , alur gak jelas, dll

Info jutsu

Chidori = jutsu kakashi yang mengeluarkan suara berisik

Fuuton: Cho Daittopa = variasi besar dari Fuuton: Daittopa

Katon: Gokakyou = jurus api yang mengeluarkan bola besar.

Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu = jurus api yang mengeluarkan banyak phonix

Fuuton: Kamikaze = Badai angin yang lumyan besar

Fuuton: Teppoudama = tembakan peluru angin besar

Katon: Karyuu Endan = naga api yang besar

Fuuton: Fuuryuudan = naga angin besar yang berwarna kehijauan.

Balasan review

Nitya-chan: Maaf chapter yang ini lebih pendek, tapi chapter depan diusahakan lebih panjang.

Mitsuka sakurai: Gomen chapter yang ini lebih pendek, seperti yang saya janjikan, chapter depan akan lebih panjang.

Asbobi: Ini sudah dilanjutkan.

Yumimura: Iya itu benar, tapi efek jutsunya saya edit, hehhe

J: gomen, chapter yang ini lebih pendek

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini,


End file.
